playing with you
by Sebchel
Summary: Caroline and Elijah lemon


Playing with you

This is a lemon under 13 do not read.

Caroline walked into class wanting on thing._ I want you . I don't remember when I started to like him. He is 5'11" in height, and has a lanky, yet muscular body. He has short brown hair which appeared to have darkened slightly, Mesmerizing hazel brown eyes. His facial features are divine and angelic - high cheekbones, a strong jawline, and a straight nose. He is our geometric teacher. This is his first year here. _She is wearing a black mini skirt that is tight on her. She has a crop top that is aqua with a black leather jacket. Her shoes were black knee high boots.

She sits in the back where he has a perfect view but no one else can see her. There are 20 students in a desk listening to him speak. She uncrossed her long, lean legs and widened them a bit, showing off that she wasn't wearing anything underneath her short skirt. Mr Elijah is looking at her face than goes down and stares at her pussy. He counties his lesson like nothing went wrong. Yet if you looks closely he was hard. Slowly moving her hands to her thighs and one under her skirt, Caroline started to play with her clit, as Elijah had to seat down and fix his pants. He asked Elena to pass out the paper work.

He was trying to grade papers but he kept decided to up the ante a bit more and fully finger herself using her right hand. Looking him directly in the eye, she made a pass up her slit and inserted her index finger. Once she started moving it, she made no attempt to hide from him that she was enjoying herself, even moaning a bit. After a few moments, she added a second finger, and had to bite her lip harshly just to keep from moaning loudly. Elijah couldn't stop him self and groan softly. " Mr. Elijah are you okay?"Elena said. "I'm fine I'm just tired.y'all can go home this is your last period."

Everyone left but Caroline. She was packing her things up slowly. Elijah stood up and pressed his hips into hers, and whispered, "Caroline. You're staying late. You need to remember the rules." Caroline was startled. " What mister Elijah I'm sorry if I did something inappropriate. I will do anything to make it up to you." Caroline looked up at him with her most innocent face. She can trick anyone with that face but her smile betrayed her to him.

He was grinding his hips into her, as his hands now rested at her waist, toying with her skirt that he wanted to take off so much. " You know what you did Miss Caroline." He lift his hands to her waist and made little circles on her skin.

"Well, it's only fair to put in my place then. You'll have to punish me to never forget this lesson," she said. She then leaned up and whispered in his ear, "I've been a very naughty girl too. Will you show me the error of my ways?" Elijah couldn't wait and smash his lips on hers, gripped her entire body and pulled it closer to his. She opened her mouth wider to him, and their tongues battled for dominance. Finally, giving in, Caroline let him take control as he broke away.

"I'm going to have to teach you a long, hard lesson." He moved his lips to her down, and started kissing the crook between her neck and shoulder. She moaned softly.

As her hand made contact with him, he had to fight back a moan, and concentrate on the task at hand. He was going to punish Caroline Forbes long and hard. The punishment hasn't even begun yet.

He brings her to his desk." Take my pants off and kneel down." Caroline did what she was told, she gaps at his size. "Put you hands around it and squeeze softy." Caroline wrapped her hands around him and squeezed soft. He hisses when she squeezed him. Caroline goes up and down slowly. He lets out a moan and lays his head back. ( Caroline is under the desk where there is a gaps to put his feet)

The door opens and Elijah opens his eyes. " Elijah I wanted to ask if you can stay late and lock the school." Caroline is starting to go faster but with her thumb she fiddles with his tip. Elijah bites his cheek. He wants to moan but he can't. " Sure is there anything else that you have me do." _Please just get out I need to release soon. _" No that is all thanks again" The principal leaves. Elijah looks at Caroline bemused.

Caroline takes him in her mouth. He grunts when her tongue swirls around, sucking on him like an old pro. She bobbed her head up and down until she felt his entire length in her mouth and surprisingly, she liked it. Mr. Elijah apparently agreed. Her hot wet mouth around him. He buckled his hips for her to go faster.

"Caroline, Ohm god. You feel so good," he said, putting his hands back in her hair. He increased his speed, and soon, he was thrusting into her hot and oh so wet mouth. He didn't stop but she still was enjoying it. "Ah uh Caroline"

Soon, he felt himself almost there and quickly pulled out of her put him back in her mouth and nibbles softly on his tip. He starts to cum in her mouth. " Uh Caroline get up."

When Caroline stood up she took her jacket off. Elijah's hands went to the end of her top and took it off. She sat on the desk. He scoped her breasts and pushed them up so they layed on her bra. He stopped, and took his time, touching her nipples as he bit her neck. He goes to the valley of her breasts and lick between them. He kiss the top of the right breast and start to suck it. When his left hand pinch her left breast. Caroline moans and rolls her head back. " Elijah more keep doing that." He does the same thing to her left breast, his hands go to her thighs.

She felt herself swallowing deeply, overrun by the intense heat rushing through her veins before settling low in her belly. Her hand moved away from her side and gently cupped him through the material. "Fuck! Caroline …" he trailed off as his hand covered hers, pressing quickly before moving her hand away. His eyes were heavy and so dark. The brief jolt of panic did nothing but fuel the fire in her veins, and she bit her lip. His long slider fingers go up her skirt and rub her pussy.

"Ooooooh, Mr. Elijah. Don't stop, that feels so good." Elijah left hand had gone to the zipper and pulled it down, her skirt had fallen to the floor. He stopped to look at her.

This is for earlier," as he quickly inserted a finger into her, his thumb playing with her his finger in and out of her tight opening, she couldn't contain her moans any quietly. "Elijah uh your fingers feel amazing!"

"Oh… Mr. Elijah … feels soo good. Oh my." All in-between incoherent moans. , Elijah was glad he didn't have to explain what those beautiful noises were doing coming out of Caroline and him in a school building.

Going faster, her hips started bucking against his hand, as he went back to kissing her nipples Those wonderful hands working her in the best ways, she finally understood the term, hurt so good. He was not that gentle as he finger fucked her.

Not one, not two, but three fingers inside her, all wiggling around, all thrusting in and out, while his thumb still played with her. " oh Elijah don't stop. This is amazing."

Finally he withdrew two of the fingers, all except his index one and curled it up in a come hither motion, finding that perfect spot hitting it again, and again, and again. She screamed out his name, coming undone, walls clenching around his little fingers.

"OH MY, I'm coming!" was barely discernable as she bucked wildly, her climax reaching the top. He kept going, kept pressing her buttons, until finally she came down from her his fingers from her, he laid a kiss on her lips.

Despite her protests, she felt her gaze shift downward, her eyelashes brushing the heated skin of her upper cheeks. The sight of Mr. Elijah, in front of her, his pants unbuttoned, his fly open, and a big bulge beneath thin material caused a quick intake of breath as she gasped. She turned around, he set his hand on her lower back. He gently but firmly pushed her down to the desk, until she was bent forward so much her ass was in the air.

Mr. Elijah fingertips trailed up the back of her left leg slowly, as she heard him exhale. His palm brushed her ass as his hand moved. Caroline's legs shook slightly as Mr. Elijah took his time, lightly caressing exposed parts of her body. Leaning down until his chest pushed against her back, he whispered in her ear, "You still think you need to be taught the lesson? Because I want to make this lesson stick." " No sir I need to do more " He rubbed his hand over her ass and spanked it. "Ow." He does it again and again. She starts to get wet. Her hips pushed backwards in an attempt to make contact with his hard body. He didn't meet her, and she whined in protest. There was no movement, for a 2 minute.

Caroline 's arms quivered under the weight of her body, and she stuttered, "P-please, Mr. Elijah!" Caroline heard rolling on the tile floor, and then, "Please?" "Please, sir…I need—" A sixth smack, across both cheeks. The contact was unexpected, and she was so lost in the feel of his skin on hers and the delicious tingling hum of her body that the pain felt better than ever. She could feel how wet she was, and knew Mr. Elijah could see it, could probably smell how turned on she was.

Her face was bright red, she knew, and it was awkward as she leaned up and the wetness she could feel before is starting to slide down the inside of her thigh. Caroline, wanted to slide down onto Mr. Elijah hard cock.

He pushed his desk chair over to where she was, and he stood in front of it, his left hand stroking himself as his right hand reached up to her cheek. She watched as he rubbed his thumb over the head, collecting moisture before moving back down the shaft.

The hand on her cheek was soft and slightly shaking, her only indication that this was as intense for him as it was for her. His thumb brushed against her lips, and she opened her mouth, licking his fingerprint. "Fuck, Caroline …" His fingers tightened on the back of her neck, and he pulled her closer to him. She licked her lips, waiting for his kiss, but instead saw him walk backward before collapsing in the desk chair, his hand still gripping his erection tightly.

Caroline felt unsure suddenly, now that she had to look at him. But the desire in his eyes reassured. He nodded and loosened his tie. His hand moved quickly on his shaft while he watched her. He pulled of his shirt.

"Come here." She did as she was told, until she was standing right in front of him. Her reaction was unexpected as she leaned her hand back against the desk, breath drawn in. "Christ, you're wet." His hand slid back to the heated flesh between her legs. "You fucking enjoyed that, didn't you?"

She nodded, and his fingers returned to her opening, finally sliding into her. "Say it, Caroline. Say you love it."

"Yes! I loved it, very much sir." Her eyes closed, and he let his thumb join, brushing against her clit.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" She thought about saying yes, about finishing this, but suddenly that seemed like a bad idea, and those ideas sounded the best.

"No. No, sir, I don't think I have." The tender flesh of her backside wasn't quite as thrumming as she wanted it to be. He pulled her hip closer to him, and he leaned down, his face level with her pussy. Inhaling deeply. He looked up at her, before dipping forward and running his tongue along her slit.

"Oh, oh God, Mr. Elijah don't stop!" Her hands clutched at his head wildly, until he abruptly pulled back.

"Come sit back on the desk, Care." Caroline got on the desk and opened her legs wide. Elijah put his face between her thighs and kiss her clit. He stuck his tongue in her clit and started to lick like she was his favorite ice cream. She moaned loudly. " Sir faster plz don't stop!" He stops and kiss her stomach. He lays her down on his desk. He kiss her from toe to her lips. He goes back to her clit and nibbles softy on it. Her hips buckle to get more friction.

She was practically grunting now, as Mr. Elijah tongue hit her spot. Caroline couldn't keep her hips from rolling, trying to grind down on Mr. Elijah face to relieve the pressure.

She was mounting him,she was almost there, if only, "Please, Mr. Elijah!" Her fingers had curled on his hair and pulled them.

Suddenly his hands were on her hips, stopping her movements and she wanted to scream. She knew her eyes were glassy as she looked up at him, her hands coming to rest on his knees automatically as she questioned why he'd stopped.

His response was his fingers in her hair, tugging ever so slightly toward him, helping guide her lips to his. Mr. Elijah other hand slid from his thigh to her neck, and he caressed the skin there, producing a gentle moan from Caroline. Again his eyes shut quickly, and she stilled her movements before pulling back and looking at him." Mister Elijah I think I have learned my lesson. "Caroline stand up and was looking for her clothes.

Mr. Elijah hands were firm but gentle as he gripped her hips, standing up so that he towered over her. His height advantage brought another streak of pleasure up her spine, and she realized, suddenly, how aroused she still was. " I think you learned your lesson." He brought his hand to her cheek, brushing his fingers through her hair and softly resting his hand on her cheek. "Now that you have, I think some more lessons might be a good idea to have it stick in your mind." He kiss her lips and bite softly on them.

Now Caroline sucked in a breath at the idea, knowing what he meant, but knowing she was close, just needed something to bring her over the edge. "You did say you wanted to lesson to stick, sir." He stopped stroking her hair to pull her hips to his, so she could feel him against her aching core. "Oh Elijah that feels so good."

He ground their hips together for a moment before sitting back down in his chair. Caroline tilted her head, confused, until he slid closer to the desk, eying her still exposed wet pussy. "Oh," she gasped, as she realized what he intended to do again.

With a glint in his eye, Mr. Elijah ran his hands up Caroline's legs, to the smooth skin of her thighs. Looking her in the eye, he applied pressure to her inner thighs, and grunted, "Spread your legs I didn't finish."

She did as she was told, adding a playful, "Yes, sir," and smiling when it caused a spark behind his eyes.

"I think you understand now that actions have consequences, and that you need to think before you do" Caroline nodes

" Good girls get rewards." His voice was calm, but she could see that he was growing harder from his words, too. "Good girls get to cum for me." Her hips shifted then, and Mr. Elijah rolled his chair closer, so there was almost no space between his shoulders and her legs. "Hook your knees over my shoulders."

She did as she was told, a brief moment of worry crossing her features. "I'm glad you learned your lesson, Caro, because I knew one taste of you would not be enough. It'd kill me if I couldn't bury my face in you again and make you cum."

His words were doing the trick, soothing her, and she shifted her hips up as he leaned forward, an inch above her pussy. Pausing a minute, Mr. Elijah looked up at her, and she swallowed hard before, "Please, sir, your mouth I need you mouth," and he was on her, his lips were brushing her clit, sliding against her wetness.

Caroline could feel her thighs falling open even wider, as Elijah ate her out, his arms hooking around the bottoms of her thighs, pressing on her lower back to bring her closer to him. She realized his desperation to taste her might be able to push her over the edge on its own, as his teeth scraped her clit.

She was moaning and babbling words like, "please," "fuck," "feels," "amazing," "sir,","don't stop," and "Elijah!," and she wasn't sure which ones were working but every once in a while he would growl into her slick flesh and triple his efforts to make her cum.

She was almost there, her hands tugging at his head to warn him she was close. He leaned back, not looking at her, but enough so she could hear, Don't go ahead, cum for me, I need to taste you," and when he put his lips back on her clit and nipped, she felt herself fall apart beneath him.

Caroline rode her orgasm as Elijah licked at her inner thighs, and felt him nip her bikini line lightly, as he murmured, "Good girl."

Elijah stands up and stands between Caroline's placed himself at her entrance, holding the base of his cock, and looked down at the sight before him. She was pink, moist, and perfect. "Say you want me," he demanded teasing her clit with the head of his cock.

"I want you to fuck me ," Caroline said, her voice in a slight plea. Her eyes widened as she felt Elijah thrust into her fully. He was huge. and stretched her in the most delicious way, not hurting her at all.

Elijah clenched his eyes tightly as he buried himself to the hilt. After leaning on his elbows, he looked at the woman below him. "You alright?" he asked. As much as he wanted to thrust in and out of her, he kept still, giving her time to adjust to his intrusion. Wouldn't want to hurt her to bad.

"I've never felt like this ever," she answered And I've never felt anything as tight, wet, or as hot as you before," he told her

Slowly he pulled back from her, lifting her again to slip out. She groaned as she felt her walls contracting back in his absence. But not long. With a throbbing grunt he propelled himself violently into her, so hard she thinks the desk will leave a nasty bruise." Faster sir plz"

He obliged, fucking her fast and furious, gripping her arse until she bruised, pressing her into the rough desk.

He relinquished his grip on her with one hand to bring it up to grip her chin again so that their eyes met. Caroline brought her right leg down to rest on the ground on the tips of her toes and curled her left around his thigh, digging her heel painfully into his taut hamstring. He scraped his fingers down her thigh in retaliation, his nails scratching and marking her. She merely grinned with delighted sharpness and clenched upon him, prompting him to hurl his cock deeper yet into her with a cry of pleasure.

"Fuck, you have the perfect cunt, woman. The way you hold my cock, the way that sweet wet flesh of yours fucks me. I want to fill you with me forever, do you hear? I want my cock tearing into you, spilling into you and cramming you with me. You are mine and I will make sure you remember." He dragged his thumb over to her mouth between her teeth, pushing it in to feel the wetness of her mouth as his cock was feeling the wetness of her pussy. His fingers dug into her jaw and his thumb circled her mouth, daring her tongue to catch it. She sucked in tight, pulling and laving it as avidly as her pussy was tugging on his cock. Still he moved along her, fucking them both towards collapse.

His pace grew ever more frantic now, the movement of his cock stretching her then vacating her before fucking back in fully, hard up to hurt and thrill equally." Uh sir.. That it fuck me sir.. Don't stop."

He scraped his nails along her thigh, pulling her leg up so that he could angle his violent thrusts to hit her spot. With that she came. She had to release the pull on his thumb to draw in a wondrous breath as pleasure took hold and shook her. Her orgasm raged through her, raged around his cock which was at that point embedded so deep in her she thought she may fuse with it. She pulsed on him so tight her pussy fed on the flesh it gripped and her rapture surged through her again, bringing her the longest climax she could ever recall

With that he could hold back no longer. He pushed into her, forcing the breath from her as she was squeezed between him and the desk, and his cum burst from him, spilling out forcefully into her depths. He groaned in time with the spurts from his cock, filling her with so much it seeped from her around his embedded flesh.

"Caroline that was amazing" Caroline wrap her legs around him.

" Elijah I love you" Elijah was shocked to hear that from her. " I love you too" Elijah kissed Caroline right on the lips. "We should get cleaned up and go to my house,"Elijah said. They got dress and went to Elijah's house.

_**The end sorry if you don't like it.I might make another one depends. This is my first fanfiction and I'm not good at grammar. I do not own vampire diaries. That belongs to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson and L.j Smith. **_


End file.
